


Why Takeda Shouldn't Read Jin's Mind

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Downside of being a mind reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda was worried about his friend and decided to look into his mind to see what was wrong.</p>
<p>Boy was he in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Takeda Shouldn't Read Jin's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by an anon on tumblr and I was all too happy to make it!

Takeda was starting to think Jin was getting sick with how red he was looking during one of the groups meetings.

Takeda casually looked over to Jin as he was ignoring Mr. Cage, who had started to go off on another tangent about his time on the set of Ninja Mime and saw his face was red and he was looking down at his lap.

Takeda pulled out his phone and sent him a quick text asking him if he was alright.

Jin almost jumped a mile when Takeda’s text popped up and he looked up at his friend, nodding his head and texting back that he was just a little hot.

Jin should have learned by now that Takeda can tell when his best friend is lying from a mile away.

Now a normal person would just call them out on it and ask them to tell the truth.

If you don’t know Takeda by now you should know he is anything but normal. 

So instead of calling his friend out on his lie he used his mind reading powers to take a glimpse into Jin’s mind and see what’s wrong.

Boy was Takeda was in for a surprise.

—————————————–

Sweat ran down Jin’s forehead as he panted hard, his arms feeling like jelly as he tries to keep himself steady and looks down at Erron’s smirking face.

“something wrong junior? I thought you said you could handle it” Erron purred as he snapped his hips up and thrust his cock deeper inside him, making him moan and almost collapse on Erron’s chest.

“y-you’ve come at least three times already, haven’t you had enough you old raccoon?”

Erron just sits up and lifts Jin up off him so he can turn him around before pulling him down back on him and thrusting into him hard and fast, making Jin moan loudly and arch his back in pleasure.

“haven’t you learned your lesson yet? I’ve told you time and time again it’s a bad idea to insult me”

Jin can’t reply as Erron reaches around him and grips his cock, keeping him from coming and making him whimper.

“y-you asshole”

“say please and I might let you cum”

Jin just shook his head and gasped as Erron thrust harder, hitting that spot inside him and making him moan louder.

“oh f-fuck Erron please oh god please let me cum!”

He could feel Erron smirk against his neck as he stroked Jin’s cock and thrust deep inside him, making him cum hard. He heard Erron moan next to his ear as he came inside him.

“fuck, Jin”

—————————————

Takeda quickly pulled out of Jin’s mind with a gasp and making everyone look over at him.

“something wrong Takeda? Your face is red” Jacqui said as she looked at him concerned.

Takeda didn’t even realize he was blushing.

“y-yeah I’m just getting a little hot”

“well then let’s just call this meeting to an end and go get some ice cream, my treat” Mr. Cage proclaimed as he started to head out of the room with Cassie and Jacqui getting up and following him.

Jin was halfway out with them before he looked back and saw Takeda was still in his seat.

“hey you coming or what?”

Takeda nodded and held up his phone.

“I’ll catch up to you guys, just want to call dad first and tell him the meetings over”

Jin just nodded and headed out the door letting Takeda give a sigh of relief when Jin left the room.

He didn’t want him to see the obvious bulge in his pants when he stood up.


End file.
